


Full Fanboy Mode

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Nerdy Dean is somewhat of a turn on… but nothing compares to when he goes Full Fanboy Mode.





	Full Fanboy Mode

**_Warnings_ : Costumes. Crack. Lil’ bit of angst. Fluff. Implied smut. **

**Bamby**

All day you’d been staring at Dean, practically drooling over his guise for the case. There was just something about the man in glasses that made your knees weak.

He’s noticed, of course, but the case had taken precedence, and it had seemed your little swooning had been forgotten… until you were back at the Bunker.

The place was still a buzz with hunters, and despite having lived in the bustle of it all for weeks, now that Dean was home you wanted nothing more than to huddle up in your room and spend every waking moment with him.

You’d dropped your things off in the laundry before heading back to your room, not really focusing on anything other than placing one foot in front of the other. You didn’t look up from the floor until you were in your room with the door closed behind you. That’s when your jaw promptly dropped.

Dean stood in the middle of your shared bedroom dressed in a bright green costume. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“What the hell is this?”

He shrugged, grinning widely. “You said you like it when I geek out, and I remember you made me this a couple of years ago.”

“Yeah, as a joke,” you reminded him. “I made you watch _New Girl_ and you decided that if we were going to do Halloween you would dress up as Matthew McConaughey from _Magic Mike_ like Schmidt did… instead I made you the _Ninja Turtle_ outfit like Robby’s. And if I remember correctly, you said you hated it.”

“Well, duh.” He almost rolled his eyes. “But this is the only costume I have other than our hunting stuff, and I wanted to go all out. Besides,” he looked down at himself, “I loved the _Ninja Turtles_ growing up.”

“Let me guess… you always wanted to be Donatello?”

His face fell then, eyes dropping to the carpet. “Actually… always liked Michelangelo.”

Your face paled as you realised the unspoken message in his words… being the vessel of Michael the archangel had ruined a childhood memory.

“I liked his nunchucks,” he explained, keeping his eyes downcast.

Sighing, you stepped forward until you could rest one hand on his green covered chest and cup the side of his face with the other. You tilted in a way so you could meet his gaze and gave a small smile. “Who’s your favourite now?”

He simply shrugged, not taking the bait, but you didn’t let that deter you from cheering him up.

“Can’t be Raphael, ‘cause his name is exactly like the other douche and I just cannot condone that.” He cracked a little smile but refused to look you in the eyes, so you tried again, “Oh God… it is Donatello, isn’t it?”

“Shut up,” he groaned playfully, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips.

You nodded against him, pulling back a little. “It’s Donatello.”

Without warning he wrapped his arms around your waist, turned you both around, and dropped onto the bed so you were below him. You were laughing hard, almost crying as he attempted to tickle you while pressing kisses along your shoulders, neck and jaw.

“I give! I give! I’ll stop with the teasing,” you promised through laughter.

Taking your surrender, Dean ceased his tickling and placed his hands on either side of your head as he smiled down at you. “You really liked it when I looked all geeky?”

“Yes.” You nodded, being one hundred percent honest. “I love it when you’re geeky… but Full Fanboy Mode?” You gestured to the green suit that clung to him in all the right places- not that that was a bad thing. “Bit too much, babe.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Full fanboy mode?”

All you answered with was a shrug.

He leaned in to press a lingering kiss on your jaw before trailing more up towards you ear. He moved slowly, almost dragging his lips along your skin. When he reached your lobe you were breathing heavily, the effects of his actions doing things to you.

“Leonardo is my favourite now,” he mumbled against your skin. “You know why?”

You could barely manage a shake of your head in response.

Chuckling lightly, he traced the lobe with his lip before answering, “Because he’s the one with the sword.”

A press of his hips against you revealed his own sword and you knew in that instant, while it was still a little weird and totally hilarious, Full Fanboy Mode Dean wasn’t all bad.

**Bamby**


End file.
